Online games and player participation in online games through client computing platforms is known. Online racing games are known where a player logs into an online game and is presented with one or more virtual vehicles to choose from and race against player-controlled and non-player-controlled vehicles.
Providing the player points based on the outcomes of the races in which the player participates is also known. Players my receive awards, points, virtual currency, virtual items and/or other items in response to participating in the online racing game. Players may receive more awards, points, virtual currency, virtual items and/or other items in response to winning the race or finishing the race in one or more of the lead positions, such as second, third and/or other positions.